


怕吗？

by verkiny



Series: Lost & Found [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-War, moP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verkiny/pseuds/verkiny
Summary: Once a man have seen the society’s black in the bally, he can never turn his back on it.这是一个关于公正与偏见，伤害与治愈，残缺与完整的小脑洞。
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Lost & Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	怕吗？

No. 1

夜已过半，Megatronus才得以躺倒在简陋的沙发上思考机生。

我他渣的就那么像个强拆犯吗？！

自己的确是角斗场上所向披靡的存在，杀TF无数，还不掺杂半点怜悯之心——哦，这可是致胜的秘诀，怜悯会导致犹豫，而片刻的犹豫就相当于死亡的宣判。你会看到死神眼中寒光一闪，然后噗的一声，你就被归入废铁之列了。

可角斗士他渣的也不是强拆犯啊！

在这深更半夜之时Megatronus却想要找人干一架好发泄一番芯中的郁火。他烦躁地甩开刚盖上的薄毯，腾地坐起来。

还充个排气管儿的电啊。角斗士狠狠剜了一眼摊在充电床上烂醉如泥的小机子，然后开始垂头反省这一切究竟是怎么一回事……

今天接近正午时分，风尘仆仆的Orion赶到了位于塞伯坦最南端的卡隆城。

真像是普神因厌弃卡隆的阴暗而施舍的一抹色彩。Megatronus仍记得自己远远望见那红蓝色机体时的想法。身后的城市是这个世界上最混乱罪恶的地方，而那小机子带着铁堡特有的清纯和美好向自己走来，那清澈的光镜，那略带腼腆的微笑，还有那声温和的问候：“你就是Megatronus吧，你比我想象中还要高大呢。”

他一定来自于普神之侧。角斗士断言。

为尽地主之谊，Megatronus提出先陪他在城里逛逛，后者欣然同意。哦，他问题可真多。一路上小卡车不停地问东问西，从最初出于礼貌的闲聊，到后来看见什么没见过的都要刨根问底一番。他逐渐适应了从视频通讯到面谈的转变，胆子也明显大了起来，问题也变得更零碎更私人化。Megatronus庆幸自己平时也看过不少数据板听过不少奇闻轶事，总归还够支撑自己应付这小卡车天马行空的思维模式，同时他也很高兴两人终于可以有机会聊聊理想抱负或者政治见地之外的事。这感觉很好，尤其是当小卡车那亮晶晶的光镜带着疑惑望向自己时，那感觉简直棒极了。

两人之间的氛围一直很愉悦，除了在Megatronus提出希望他下榻于自己租的那处公寓的时候，Orion在第一时间礼貌性地回绝了。但他并没有提前计划好住的地方——这可是他少有的考虑不周的时候，而主恒星的光芒已经快隐没在地平线之下，他根本就没有什么时间来寻找还有剩余房间的正规旅馆。“更何况这里可是卡隆，像你这样的外来者很容易上当受骗的。”在角斗士的坚持下，Orion才勉强答应，但依旧强烈要求要给他租金。行吧，自己认识到他倔强的一面也不是一天两天了，象征性地收点儿让他芯里好受就得了。Megatronus也妥协下来……

Megatronus烦躁地换了个坐姿——将一条腿搭上另一条腿的膝盖，将手肘放在架起的腿上，手拄着下颌。这也没什么异常啊，看那家伙下午那兴致勃勃的样子，怎么就突然情绪低落了呢？

难道是因为傍晚时目睹的劫色事件？

那跟他有什么关系？这里可是卡隆。Orion冲上去阻止的时候Megatronus就如是想。还真以为有个角斗士朋友就可以有恃无恐了吗？但抱怨归抱怨，他还是跟在了小职员身后，一同吓跑了那两个贼头贼脑的TF，并在受害者千恩万谢差点要以身相许之前，把这个“伸张正义的小警察”拖出了深巷。

Orion的确是在那之后开始不对劲的。Megatronus感觉自己好像抓住了什么重要的东西，继续顺着这根线分析。莫名其妙地就提出要去油吧喝一杯——还他渣的真是一杯！一杯就倒！他是没有自知之明还是怎的，知道自己酒量不行就不要充那个大尾巴机械狗！×！

喝醉了就开始犯病。自己去抢他的酒杯，想让他别再闷头喝了，然后刚碰到他的手这炉渣居然一哆嗦，手里酒杯摔在地上啪地一声就碎了。

“Orion，你还好吗？不能喝就别喝了。”看着那迷蒙的碧蓝色光镜，Megatronus少有地感受到一丝怜惜之情。“你是不是芯里有什么事？与其在这里一言不发地灌酒还不如跟我说说。”但是某TF这时已经趴在吧台上不省人事了。Megatronus深感自己找了个银样镴枪头当酒友简直是个错得不能再错的选择，饮尽自己杯中酒，他一把扛起毫无反应的某机，同酒吧老板打了个招呼算是订下了最后一件客房。

酒吧楼上的房间十分简陋，基本上除了干净就没有其他优点。Megatronus将友人扔在角落里的充电床上，床体发出一声痛苦的嘎吱声，而Orion也因为这阵折腾而迷迷糊糊地睁开光镜。

“你喝醉了，今晚就先在这里将就一下吧。我可不想扛着你走在卡隆夜晚的大街上，搞得我像是个机贩子似的。”Megatronus的语气充斥着一贯的冷嘲热讽，随手拍拍小卡车涂装精致的肩甲后，打算在那个简陋的沙发上充一晚电，以防某醉鬼大晚上一个人出什么事。

但意外就在这个时候发生了。

Megatronus承认这是两人唯三的机体接触——如果刚见面时短暂局促的握手和刚才抢杯子时无意碰到的手背也算的话。可是他万万没想到，自己这位看起来温文尔雅的友人居然会在这个时候大喊大叫，“别碰我！”

Megatronus感觉自己的眉甲一跳。

“别碰我……别碰我……”红蓝色的机体飞快地蜷缩在床角瑟瑟发抖。Orion声如细丝，光镜却瞪得大大的，也不知是不是因为高淳作用，一层水雾蒙在碧蓝的光芒上。

“Orion，你不要怕，我不会对你做什么的。”Megatronus在芯里默默翻了个白眼。虽然自己这位朋友涂装精致，长相也称得上是可爱，但自己再怎么说也没有禽兽到这个地步吧？！角斗士对这种趁人之危的行为嗤之以鼻。就算要做什么我也要凭借我自己的能力来争取。他想。

可是某机非但没有缓和下来，还有愈演愈烈的趋势，把自己缩成小小一团，都快抖成筛子了。角斗士认为这简直是对自己的侮辱，语气和动作上也不由得蛮横了几分，“喂，你别借着酒劲儿装糊涂，我说了不会动你就是不会动你。”看来别人说的没错，网聊简直一点都不靠谱，谁知道这家伙现实中还有被害妄想症呢？Megatronus恼火地伸手去拉Orion想让他适可而止，但手刚一搭上那红色涂装的手臂，就被一通毫无章法的挣扎给硬生生地拍开了。

角斗士这回是真的有些冒火了。是你自己把自己灌醉的，还在这里扮出楚楚可怜的模样，是个TF都会想干点什么吧？你得亏是碰到了我好吗！他一把抓住对方的手臂将他扯回充电床中央，然后粗暴地按上他的胸口硬生生阻止了他挣扎着起身的动作。

火种舱的正上方穿来的沉重压迫感让Orion像是被恐惧紧紧攥住了身躯，他的双手徒劳地握着按在胸口的铁爪，整个机体除了抑制不住的颤抖之外一动都不敢动。Megatronus看到清洁液从那美丽的碧蓝色光镜边缘溢出，从面颊上缓缓滑过。“求你……求你，别……”他在因恐惧和绝望而啜泣。

Megatronus感觉火种中一阵抽痛，那不知名的混合情绪驱动他松开手，任由那小机子重新把自己蜷缩起来，背对着自己默默抽泣了很久，才因为高淳作用和体力不支而再次陷入沉睡……

他究竟受了什么刺激？怎么怕自己怕成那样？难道是因为自己的职业过于血腥暴力了？Megatronus想到这里又有些暴躁。他不喜欢被别人质疑职业问题，他之所以选择这个职业主要还是为了谋生，在发挥自己特长的情况下在社会上生存下去，并借此还可以扩大知名度和影响力。而那些胆敢当着他的面站着说话不腰疼的家伙最终无一例外，全被这位角斗场新星揍到摊在地上爬不起来。

Orion确实是一个不喜欢暴力的TF。Megatronus转念又想。但是他从来没有对自己角斗士的身份表达过任何意见，一丁点不满都没有，他应该很清楚自己也是被逼无奈的。当然，Megatronus也承认自己管线中的确存在着暴力因子，会因肢体的冲撞和溅射的能量液而感到兴奋。这是他的本性，他从不避讳遮掩，而他也相信Orion已经充分了解到了自己的危险性，可他仍旧愿意不远万里来卡隆相会，这就证明他压根儿就不在乎自己的职业。

思维推导又被迫回到了原点。Megatronus抬头看看窗外即将褪去的夜色，任命一般重新倒在沙发里。

————————  
No.2

Orion刚开始到铁堡档案馆工作的时候还不是现在的档案管理员，而是被安排在前台成为了一名档案调取员——给前来查询或借取资料的TF检索调取相关档案并进行登记。他很喜欢这个工作，并且发自内心地为能帮上别人的忙而感到愉悦。也正因如此，每个被他接待过的TF不论踏进档案馆大门前是怎样的心情——怒气冲冲也好，急不可耐也罢，甚至是垂首抽泣的，离开的时候都会变得心满意足、喜笑颜开。这是他天生的本事。

在没有登门者的闲暇时间，Orion则会捧起尚未读完的数据板一个人沉浸在知识的海洋里。他什么都看，历史当下未来，天文地理科学，诗歌小说，音乐画作……只要手边有，不论抽象还是浅显他都能读进去。

而就在他上任还不满一更替循环的时候，某天早上，他在办公桌前迎来了四个警察模样的TF。

“我们需要调取大前天晚上水晶城四号城门外的影音资料，快快快，我们很着急。”为首的TF烦躁地敲击着桌面发出铛铛铛的噪音，好像想用这种方式来表达他内心的焦躁。

Orion礼貌地微笑，“请问你们是要把这些资料当作破案证据吗？”他听说了那场不幸——深夜里形单影只的娇小TF惨遭抢劫，还因激烈反抗而身受重伤。他由衷地希望这件抢劫行凶案早日侦破，但出于档案馆规定，他必须询问清楚那些影音资料的用途。

“当然，知道我们是在秉公办案还不快点！”为首的TF很是无礼。

“请您和您的同伴们先不要着急。因为调取的是公共场合的监控资料，并且是作为案件侦查所用，我需要您出示警徽或其他可以证明您警察身份的证件以便登记备案。”Orion的态度依旧很温和。

“看什么警徽，我们这一身装甲难道还不能证明吗？赶紧去给我们找录像，你难道不知道耽误查案工作也是要被追责的吗？如果你不想跟哥几个去警局里遛一圈就乖乖配合我们工作！”

“耽误您宝贵的时间也是我不愿看到的，但是铁堡档案馆规定凡是行公务所用而调取的档案都需要记录调取人详细的信息，包括个人基本信息和职业证明信息，请您谅解。”

“他渣的，碰上个死脑筋。”为首的那人一拍桌子爆了粗口，身后三人也随声附和。

这明目张胆的人身攻击让Orion微微皱了皱眉，“请您注意您的言辞，我也是在按规章办事。”

“哈，注意言辞，我注意什么言辞？难听的话老子还没说出来呢。”那TF光镜一瞪，“你找还是不找？”

“只要您先出示警徽，我一定会尽我最大的努力配合你们工作。”Orion中规中矩地回答。

这场拉锯战持续了好几个分循环，终于为首的TF忍无可忍地将警徽拍在办公桌上，Orion这才在仔细登记之后为他们调取了想要的资料。送走了那四名警察，Orion便再次捧起放在一边的数据板，若无其事地看了起来。他并不在意那些警察的污言秽语，何必把那些粗俗下流的骂词装进CPU里折磨自己呢？他想。这只不过是安逸生活中的一点小插曲而已。他很快就让自己重新沉浸于文字间的世界里了。

可是，这个世界上从来都不缺少无缘无故的恶。当他被粗暴地按在档案室冰冷的墙壁上时才明白这句话的含义。

那四名警察在档案馆即将关门的时候折了回来，进门后不由分说地将Orion扯进了最后一间还没上锁的档案室。档案室的门在他身后哐当一声关上，紧接着就传来了上锁的声音，这让Orion的芯忽地一下沉了下去。恐惧像是密密麻麻的吸屑虫，顺着他纤尘不染的装甲爬了上来，然后一点一点钻进了他的火种。

“我看你这机体也算是平民里大号的了，怎么胆子这么小？”警察们嘲笑着开始发抖的Orion，而掐住他后颈将他按在墙上的那个TF加大了手中的力度，逼迫他发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“我之前就看这家伙的涂装漂亮得简直骚气。”他在跟同伴们调侃，另一只手肆意地在Orion红色的背部装甲上磨蹭，“你看看，一点划痕都没有，肯定是他自己特意保养的。哎，你们说他是不是比上次那家伙强多了？”

“何止啊，不论从长相还是身材上来说，这小职员简直是极品。”另一个TF嘿嘿笑。“怎么早没让我碰见？”

“你要是早遇见了还不把眼光带高了？我现在都觉得其他的入不了眼了。”

“你白天不是说要会尽全力配合我们工作吗？”音频接收器旁边突然传来的气息令Orion激灵灵打了个寒颤，“正好，哥儿几个现在有了个新工作需要你来好好配合。”身后的TF语气中带着十足的恶意。他们把他攒到旁边那张积满灰尘的桌案上，按住他不断挣扎的身体，捂住他企图尖叫的嘴。

咔嚓一声枪械上膛的声音传来，一把激光枪沉重地抵在Orion的胸甲上，那下面就是他的火种舱，“好好配合我们，不然我随时都可以让你回归火种源。”如坠冰窟的恐惧感将Orion彻底吞没，他抑制不住地战栗，可发声器里只能传出低低的呜咽和啜泣。那四名TF大概是对Orion的反应十分满意，在得意的笑声中扯下了他从未被别人碰过的后置面板……

————————  
No.3

碧蓝色的光学镜上线的时候天光已然大亮。Orion昏昏沉沉地坐起来，充电床因为他的动作而发出微弱的嘎吱声。他茫然地环视了一圈周围简陋的环境，这狭小的房间里除了他身下的这张充电床外就只剩靠墙而放的一对桌椅，以及一张狭窄的沙发。哦，他那位角斗士友人已经从那上面缓缓坐起，正揉着眉间向自己投来一瞥，“醒了？”

Orion被这沙哑而低沉的嗓音熏得一愣。Megatronus平常的声音比这要洪亮激昂一些，很符合他角斗士的身份。Orion甚至都能借此想象出自己这位友人站在角斗场中央振臂高呼的模样。但现在，这种刚刚结束充电，发声器还在滞涩之中所发出的声音，听起来简直充斥着要命的……

Orion激灵灵打了个寒颤，飞快地将这个想法踢出了CPU，并立即调动内置监测系统粗略检测了一番身体状况。还好，只是宿醉而已，其他指标没有异常。

“谢谢。”他冲已经抱着手臂走到床边的友人轻声道谢，并试图对抗头脑中管线一跳一跳的抽痛。

“你的头脑现在清醒了吗？”

Orion敏锐地听出了这句话中蕴含的不满情绪，疑惑地抬头望向Megatronus，正好看到对方堪称郁恼的表情。“对不起，我给你添麻烦了……”他惭愧地垂下头，不敢同友人凶巴巴的目光对视。

“你以前喝过高淳吗？”Megatronus没好气地问

“喝过。”小机子嗫嚅，但在对方说下一句话之前又补了一句，“只是没喝过那么高度数的……”

Megatronus瞪着两只光学镜简直有一种要伸手打TF的即视感，“没喝过你就敢灌自己？！难道铁堡档案馆的生活太好把你养傻了吗？”你他渣的幸亏旁边坐的是我。角斗士的理智还是没能让他把骂人的话说出口。

“我只是——”Orion抬头短暂地看了徘徊在爆炸边缘的友人一眼，将辩解的话语咽了回去，“对不起……”他再次垂下头，像是个犯了错的幼生体。上方传来一声重重的叹息，“你还记得你喝醉之后干了什么吗？”那语气听起来缓和了几分

Orion重新望向Megatronus，茫然地摇摇头，“我做了什么出格的事吗？是给你惹麻烦了吗？”

他居然什么都不记得了！Megatronus感觉自己简直就是被普神给戏弄了。他被人从头到尾嫌弃了一遍之后，始作俑者现在竟在这儿一脸无辜又茫然又真诚地问怎么了？怎么了？我他渣的怎么知道你怎么了？你拍拍脑门儿忘了个溜干净，我现在就是想发火都没处发去。

Megatronus深感自己是吞了个手雷卡在喉咙里，上上不来，下下不去，憋得这个难受。

“你真不记得了？”他不甘心地又问了一遍。

对方不明所以，但仍旧诚实地摇摇头。

得，彻底卡这儿了。Megatronus决定今天在角斗场上要好好发泄一番怒气。至此我们就要为他今天的对手默哀三分钟了，阿门~

“所以，我昨天晚上到底做了什么惹你生气了？”某卡车充分发挥了自己刨根问底的好习惯。

Megatronus看着那双美丽又真挚的光镜半晌，然后抬手去抓Orion放在床垫上的手，果不其然，他看到了对方光镜中一闪而过的警惕。

“你这是干什么？”Orion飞速把手拿走，让对方抓了个空。

“就这个。”Megatronus没好气地收回手，“我不过是拍拍你的肩甲，可你这反应大得跟——”他咽下了“跟要被强拆了一样”这几个字

Orion的光镜抖了抖，一丝惊慌从底层浮现。他下意识地垂下头蜷起机体，双手环抱双膝便不再吭声。

看这反应自己大概是是问到了不该问的事了。Megatronus恍然。行吧，谁还没点秘密呢。他也不是那缺少情商的机，“你要是不想说就——”

“其实我，不喜欢被别人碰……”Orion突然开口了，声音很轻却很沉重。但下一秒他宛如突然想起什么一样急忙解释，“不是针对你，我只是——我只是单纯的不喜欢被触碰而已。不是讨厌你，你是我最好的朋友，你愿意了解我的想法，愿意给我以启发，还在我醉酒的时候费心照顾我，我永远不会讨厌你的……”

角斗士呆楞地听着友人胡乱的辩解。这其中的原因居然这么简单？那自己昨晚究竟是在自作多情地想些什么？他都有一种想要拍自己一巴掌的冲动。

不过居然会有人害怕别人触碰，这倒是奇闻一件。“我能问你为什么害怕被触摸吗？”Megatronus在床沿坐下，耐着脾气问。

还在胡言乱语的小机子听到这个问题后又沉默了。

“是因为昨天看到的那一幕吗？”Megatronus甚至都不用听到回答，从对方瞬间僵硬地身体上就能做出判断。

如果真要是那样的话，一切也都情有可原了。

Megatronus抬手想要抚上友人的肩头以示安慰，但想起了之前的过激反应之后还是讪讪地收回手，“那，”他干巴巴地问，“那炉渣得到惩罚了没有？”

“……当时唯一知道情况的Alpha Trion想要帮我讨回公道，在他的坚持下警署同意立案调查了，他们让我站出来指认那四名涉案警察……”Orion目光呆呆地看着前方，整个机体显得很僵硬，“‘你要公平，我给不了你，但如果你要解决方案，我可以给你一打’，当时负责处理整个案件的警官这么跟我说，那四个TF就这样被革了职……”

“才被革职？”Megatronus眉甲倒竖，“这也能算是惩罚？连一点实质性的措施都没有，等风头过了那帮家伙甚至还能套上警察那身皮继续为所欲为！”从对方一言不发的态度中他看出了端倪，“不会真的又上任了吧。”

Orion点点头。

“他渣的，岂有此理！警察就一定高人一等吗？”Megatronus腾地站起来破口就骂。过于激动的气场吓了Orion一跳，让他说话时的声音变得更加微弱了，“事后有人说那几个家伙背后有议员撑腰，所以才胆敢为所欲为……”

这个社会已然腐朽不堪，正义得不到伸张，公平得不到维护。恶人因庇荫而肆意妄为，善良的灵魂却只能委曲求全、任人宰割。Megatronus在愤怒的同时突然理解了为什么本应在铁堡过着衣食无忧生活的Orion看这个世界时能有如此独到眼光。他也是被逼无奈不是吗？一旦亲身体会了黑暗的残酷之后就再也不可能对它视而不见了。

“Orion。”Megatronus在芯中打定主意后再次在床边坐下，用平静的声音呼唤友人的名字，“Orion，你看着我。”他耐心地等待着对方湿漉漉的光镜同自己对视，然后问，“你怕我吗？”

小卡车被问得一愣，但还是摇摇头。

Megatronus缓缓伸出手，在Orion一瞬不瞬的注视下用指尖靠近他陈放在膝头的手背，在看到对方有闪躲的意思时他出言安慰，“别怕。”终于触碰到了那冰凉的手背。他看到那秀气的黑色手掌在感受到触觉的同时蜷起了手指，但总算还是强忍住了逃走的冲动，“害怕吗？”角斗士认真地问。

Orion抬眸看向友人不再凌厉的光学镜，鼓起勇气，摇了摇头。

Megatronus回应以安慰的微笑，并用指尖轻轻在那手背之上摩挲，直到那只小拳头不再攥得那么紧后，他将整个手掌都覆盖上去。

在冰凉即将被温热包裹之时Orion颤抖着收回手。

“别怕，Orion，没什么可怕的。”Megatronus再次抚摸上那黑色的手背，把手掌慢慢贴上去给予它温度。他重新捕获对方畏缩的视线，让它直面自己，看着恐慌在那双光镜中翻起惊涛骇浪，但渐渐的，那些波澜得以平息下来。角斗士欣慰于对方给予自己的信任，便更近了一步——驱动手指包裹住那只相比之下小了几号的拳头。

“唔——”恐惧令Orion不自觉地发出呜咽，他可怜兮兮地看向对方，希望能终止这次尝试，但显然，他的友人还没有想要停下的意思。

Megatronus将Orion的手从膝头拿下放在床垫上，这样就不会碰触到他其它的身体部位。银色的手掌将黑色的小手放在掌心里轻轻揉捏，找到空隙后毫不犹豫地将手指插入对方掌心，一点一点将它展平。

“怕吗？”Megatronus握着那僵硬地却完全舒展开的小手，眼含笑意地问，而Orion明明被紧张和恐惧折磨得气喘吁吁、抖个不停，却还是用布满水气的光镜直视对方的笑容，硬咬着牙嗫嚅，“不怕。”

Megatronus被友人强撑的倔强撼动，鬼使神差地伸出另一只手，在那双瞪大了的碧蓝光镜注视下抚上他红色的肩甲。

“不！”

短暂的抗拒声传来，Orion不出所料地飞快躲开了，就连原本被对方握住的手也缩了回去。但他很快意识到了自己的无礼，垂下光镜，“对不起……”

角斗士在幡然惊醒的同时不禁在芯底暗骂自己的莽撞，“不不，是我太着急了，我应该慢慢来。”他重新伸出手，这一次，他并没有直接抓过那只小手，而是掌心向上摊开伸到Orion面前。那双湿润的光镜看了看那宽大的手掌，然后转向了它的主人。他在犹豫，他在同自己斗争。

“Orion。”角斗士用他能发出的最温柔的语调念出友人的名字。Orion，是我，不要害怕。

小卡车再次看向在他面前展开的手掌，终于鼓足勇气缓缓伸出了手，一点一点地让两个掌心重新贴附。

“你看，这不是很容易吗？”Megatronus替他发出胜利的欢呼，“我们就从这儿开始吧。”

————————  
No. 4

“啊，Orion！”

即将上场的角斗士背对甬道出口刺眼的光亮，冲尚在十米开外的友人挥手示意，他身旁的Soundwave因为这突然流露的激动而短暂地瞥了他一眼。不过Megatronus可不管那么多，他向自己这位可爱的友人伸出手，然后满意地握住那缓缓递过来的小手轻轻揉捏，“怕吗？”自从了解了Orion的过去之后，每次见面Megatronus都会像现在这样拉住他的手，然后问一句“怕吗？”，已然成习惯。

但当下，这句询问似乎不仅限于肢体接触。

今天是Orion第一次来角斗场看他比赛的日子。角斗士明白自己这位爱好和平的友人不喜欢血腥和暴力，所以当他前两天在视频通讯中提出要来观看比赛的时候，Megatronus满脑子里除了惊喜就是期待。

Orion摇摇头，乖顺地站在他身边。只要是你，就没什么可怕的。他用行动证明自己的想法。

Soundwave识趣地离开，留两人在甬道尽头等待比赛开始。

“Megatronus。”Orion突然叫他的名字。

“嗯？”角斗士收回望向角斗场的目光。

“小心点。”碧蓝的光镜小心翼翼地寻上对方的视线。

Megatronus刚想拾起他冷嘲热讽的腔调，说你是在小瞧卡隆角斗场的新星吗。但是看着对方光镜中深深的担忧和忐忑，他终究还是没说出口。“我会的。”他用空闲的那只手拍拍那鲜亮的红色肩甲以示安慰。“不过——”Megatronus的光镜中光芒闪烁了一瞬，不逗弄逗弄这小卡车也不是他的性格，“如果我赢了的话——”

“你肯定会赢。”Orion斩钉截铁地打断他。角斗场上只有赢家，或尸体。黑色的手掌不禁攥紧了几分。

逗弄的话硬生生被堵在发声器里。Megatronus无奈地笑着摇摇头，有的时候他还真拿这一本正经的小卡车没办法。

角斗场中广播响起，宣布着下一场比赛的开始，观众们山呼海啸，在听到这位新星的名字的时候气氛变得更加疯狂。但这一切都被排斥在甬道尽头二人的音频接收器之外。

“我要上场了。”Megatronus努力让自己的笑容看起来不那么凌厉。“在这里等我。”他拉起对方的手，在那黑色的手背上轻轻一啄，然后抄起盾牌快步上场，任由自己这位小友人愣在原地。

……还是，被他捉弄了。Orion回过神来的时候分不清自己的心情是羞恼还是别的什么。但是看着偌大的角斗场中那抹银白色身影在辗转腾挪，他默默将另一只手覆盖在那只被亲吻的手背上，仿佛想要挽留住那一瞬间的触感。

事实证明Orion的担心的确是多余的。当他看到自己那位角斗士朋友终于大步流星地向甬道这边走来之时，提起的芯总算是落了下来。

Orion是那么不喜欢角斗士这个职业，可是这又偏偏是他的职业。

“Orion！”从声音就能听出角斗士现在的心情十分亢奋，他一如既往地向小卡车伸出手，那是一只沾染着粘稠能量液的指爪。

Orion顿了顿，没立即握上去。

Megatronus也突然意识到了这点，尴尬地收回手，“我们回去吧，我这一身能量液黏糊糊的得赶紧洗掉。”但令他没想到的是，对方飞快地抓住了自己那只将要放下去的手，来回检查了一番发现那些能量液不是他自己的之后，这才放心地握了上去。

“你受伤了吗？我看到对面那个家伙砍了你肩甲一刀。”Orion小心翼翼地将那银白色肩甲上即将凝固的能量液抹开，看到上面只是陈列着一道浅浅的凹陷的时候，松了口气。

桀骜不驯的角斗士被这发自内心的关心而震撼。他的内芯在悸动，催促他赶快给予友人以无上的安慰，但他告诉自己不能是现在，起码，不是在这里。“我们回去再说。”他拉着一脸担忧之色的小友，在观众离席之前离开角斗场。

自从Orion第一次造访卡隆时Megatronus愉快地替他把住宿问题敲定下来之后，每次Orion前来，都会住在角斗士的公寓里。当初说好的租金Megatronus也一直都没有收，问他的时候那家伙总会不着边际地岔开话题。Orion明白他的意思，所以只好以帮他收拾那乱哄哄的房间的方式来回报他的慷慨。

而今天，Orion实在是没有多余的精力来管这一屋子的杂乱无章。回来后Megatronus马不停蹄地奔向清洗室给自己洗了个能量浴，Orion则在客厅不安地来回踱步。

“行啦，Orion，你又不是第一天知道我的职业，干嘛还这么坐立不安。”Megatronus从清洗室出来的时候看到友人这副样子便忍不住出言调侃。Orion却并不在意友人的嘲讽，再次把他上上下下打量了一番，确定除了一些刮蹭和小磕碰之外没有别的伤痕之后，总算是彻底放心下来。“我只是看见——”

“怎么，你这么不相信我的能力吗？”角斗士故作一副恼火的样子，三两步就来到友人近身，几乎同他肢体相碰。

Orion下意识后退了半步。他还是不习惯如此近距离接触，尤其是自己面前的机是如此高大，强势的气场几乎将他吞没。“不是不相信你的能力，我就是担心——”

“担心什么？”Megatronus扯起一抹玩味的笑容，跟进了半步。果不其然，对方再次后退了一步，两机就这样一退一进僵持着，直到后退的那一方后背撞上了墙壁。

“Megatronus……”

被点到名的某机揣着明白装糊涂，“嗯？”

Orion语塞，只能在尽力把自己压在墙上的同时瞪了过去，但还是在对方灼热的视线中败了北，“你，刚结束角斗难道不累吗？”

这蹩脚的借口让Megatronus几乎要笑出声来，“累啊。”

那你怎么不去休息。看着对方一脸的窘迫和恼火，还用眼神向他身后的沙发示意，角斗士敢对普神发誓逗弄这小卡车是世界上唯一一件比角斗还令人愉悦的事。“坐下来休息自然好，但是我现在想尝试一下其他的休息方式。”他不等对方找到新借口便继续发问，“Orion，告诉我，你现在害怕吗？”

这简单的问题有一种莫名其妙的、足以安慰人芯的能力。Orion抬起光镜同角斗士长久对视，然后很坚定地摇了摇头。

“很好。”Megatronus拉起了一只黑色的手掌放在掌心揉捏，而后又拉起另外一只，“现在呢？”那低沉的声线有着要TF命的性感。

答案毋庸置疑。

Megatronus很满意自己这位倔强小友的表现，他缓缓俯下身，将头雕一点一点压低，听着对方散热扇的嗡鸣声变得越来越明显。而就在角斗士的面甲即将贴附于他头雕的时候，Orion终于忍不住了。

“Megatronus。”他抽出一只手抵在了银白色的胸甲上，并极力地偏过头去。

“你连我这个杀人不眨眼的角斗士都不怕，其他的还有什么好怕的，嗯？”他向着那圆形的音频接收器吹了口气。

“唔……”小卡车在颤抖中不安地呜咽，可是他不得不承认这话说得没错。自己既然说了不会怕他，那为什么现在还要如此抗拒他的触碰？

“Orion，放松点，你知道我不会伤害你的。”Megatronus抓住那只撑在自己胸甲上的小手，缓慢地却以不容置疑的力度将它按在墙上。“接受我很简单的，你难道不想这样吗？”他的嘴唇终于触碰到了对方的面甲，便毫不犹豫地在上面印上一吻。

“不……”Orion哀鸣出声，整个机体混不受力一样沿墙面滑了下去，在Megatronus又恼又怒的视线中蜷缩在墙根瑟瑟发抖，“对不起……”颤抖中还在不断地道歉，“对不起……可是，我做不到……”

————————  
No. 5

傍晚清冷的风穿梭在卡隆昏暗泥泞的街道上，街头巷尾嘈杂混乱的噪音是这个城市夜间生活开始的征兆。Megatronus独自一人走在吵闹的市井街边，穿过一条条狭窄的小巷，任由逐渐升起的寒气压制住内芯的燥热。

是的，他从自己的家里逃了出来。向来与胜利比肩的角斗士新星丢盔卸甲地败了北。有两个声音呢在他芯底吵嚷个不停，其中一个叫嚣着让他赶回去扛起那诱人的小卡车摔在充电床上，让他蛮横地压住那仅有着纤薄装甲的机体，按住那在战栗中挣扎的四肢，用自己的唇堵住那发出呜咽和哭喊的嘴，然后撕扯开他严防死守的挡板用自己灼热难耐的输出管刺入那潮湿火热的接口。这个方案十分符合角斗士往日的个性，足够暴力，足够强势，足够令人兴奋不已。但另一个声音却告诉他不能那么做。

那样的话你将永远失去他。那个声音说。他依赖你，信任你，愿意将自己血淋淋的伤口揭开给你看。而你，舍得这么对他吗？

我不舍得。他在芯中如是回答。可是我也不甘心啊。他哀叹。

Orion啊Orion，你究竟何德何能？我Megatronus这一路所向披靡，踏过无数尸身骸骨，跨越无数困苦阻挠，可为什么到了你这里就迈不过去了呢？

—— Megatronus，你知道为什么吸屑虫会像数据板吗？  
—— 吸屑虫怎么可能像数据板？你在开玩笑吗？  
—— 你也不知道啊，我也不知道为什么呢。

呵，天真的问题，就像是天真的你一样。但我知道你一定是想要告诉我什么，我了解你，可是你究竟想要告诉我什么？

说实在的，我一直都捉摸不透你。看起来好像一直都是你在需要我，顺从我，可我却发现其实是我根本无法拒绝你，我没有办法在你示弱的时候坚持己见，我没有办法在你流露出希冀的眼神时说出反对的观点，我更没有足够的勇气来承受你的失望。

这究竟是怎么一回事，Orion，你能不能告诉我。我在无形之中被你牵制，我不喜欢被别人控制，可是对于你，我为什么觉得心甘情愿。你究竟想要我变成什么样子。你希望我变得面目全非吗。当我变得不再像现在的我的时候，你还会在我身边吗？

又或许，你是一个单纯的天真的小骗子，狡猾地从我这里骗走了最宝贵的东西——哦不，不能是骗。连你也弄不清楚不是吗？我们是朋友，所以你表现得就像我的朋友一样，也就从没想过除了朋友之外的事情不是吗。这很像你啊，Orion，一个聪明的小傻瓜。

而自私的我却想对你做那种事情，想要硬生生撕开你的伤疤，痛饮你的恐惧，玩弄你的自尊，我很可恶，不是吗……

Megatronus的公寓。

Orion把自己蜷缩在沙发里，碧蓝色光镜在一片昏暗中明亮的像是窗外初上的灯火。

—— 你想要的公平，我给不了你，但如果你想要解决方案，我可以给你一打。

那是他第一次发现公平和解决方案并不是一回事。何谓公平？公平是办事公正，不偏袒任何一方。这很难，Orion承认寻求公平的道路十分艰难，不同的个体之间天生就存在差异，不同的经历，不同的观念，不同的价值，不同的思想……但是他万万没想到这些“不同”居然还包括“不同的阶级”、“不同的倚仗”。

调查警官让他前去指认嫌疑人，却在看见他的第一眼就仿佛已经下定结论想要草草收场。为什么？Orion很绝望，一个人遭受的待遇如何为什么要用他的阶级甚至是外表来判定公平与否？难道这个世界上就只有极丑的、极恶的、残缺的才是绝对安全的吗？其他的就理应因为他与众不同的优点而被归咎责任吗？什么时候闪光点变成了变成了丑陋的污点，变成了令人唾弃践踏的借口。那些人打着“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪”的旗号抨击所有他们所不具备的美好，认为只要是高于我的就一定要被扯下，然后再报复一般将其踩入泥土沾染尘埃，让他一辈子都抬不起头来。

凭什么？我们凭什么要为自己的不同而付出惨痛的代价，凭什么要竭力收敛住自己耀眼的光芒，生怕招来虎豹狼豺的迫害。

凭什么啊……

凭你一己之力抗争不过所有人。Orion在那些晦暗无光的日子里得出了这样的答案。

自己打不过那四个恶人，所以被肆意侵犯。拗不过警官们芯中的成见，所以案子不了了之。抗争不过议员的权势，所以恶人仍旧逍遥法外。最后，自己还承受不住所有人的闲言碎语，选择了息事宁人。

—— 难道你们还没看出来问题吗？这个社会上，高层们高举酒杯只顾贪图享乐，而底层阶级却只能被压迫禁锢，从出生以来没有选择的权利……低层阶级只能向比他们高等的TF俯首帖耳……公平，只不过是上层社会口中的笑话……

Orion第一次听到自己的心声被其他TF说出口。视频中那个陌生的银白色身影高大强壮，鲜红色的涂纹更加突显出他的狂野桀骜，碧蓝色的光镜在激昂的演讲过程中熠熠闪光，那其中有自己熟悉的情感。

Megatronus，你也见识到了这个世界的恶，不是吗？只不过你比我要更有勇气，你敢站出来毫无顾忌地将真相揭露，你敢撕开所有人都在试图掩盖的事实，你敢用一声大喝唤醒那些一直被愚昧蒙蔽了光镜的人们。

也正是你，给予了我勇气。

Megatronus，你究竟是怎么看我的呢？我们第一天见面的时候你对我笑，说你我的涂装比全息影像投影中显示得还要好看。你在夸我，我知道，可是首先涌入我芯头的确实一股恶寒。我被夸赞了，这是罪恶，我过往的经历告诉我，但我知道你是真心的，所以我努力作出高兴的样子，不想让你尴尬。

说实话，我不明白自己为什么会做出同你见面的决定。可是在你带着玩笑的口气提出邀请，说“没准儿见了面之后你才能发现我更有说服力的一面”之时，我便满含期待地同意了。我这辈子都没有踏出过铁堡半步，可是我居然会为了你而跨越半个星球来相会，这其中的原因究竟是什么？

是因为深厚的友谊吗？可是我在铁堡也有几个要好的朋友，像是Ratchet，像是Jazz，像是Ironhide，可我从来没有如此迫切地想要同一个TF见面。而且当发现你并不像我想象中的那样野蛮粗俗，当你颇为绅士地为我开门，当你愉快又耐心地解答我所有的疑问时，我竟前所未有地渴望你进一步的关注。

我第一次希望有人能一直陪在我身边，甚至，我希望你来触碰我。

可是我的过往又是如此不堪，我极力掩盖却终究露出了马脚。我是那么的害怕，害怕你知道缘由之后会嫌恶我，从此不再同我来往。可是你问了，我总不能骗你吧。

朋友，究竟是一种怎样的存在？想要和你成为朋友的究竟是我，还是我的伪装？最终我做出了选择，因为我希望你能了解全部的我，我希望把决定我去留的权利交在你手上，这样，你受到的伤害才是最小的。

但是你的反应出乎了我的意料，你毫不犹豫地就站在了我这边，为我打抱不平，还试图……治愈我。

你一定是普神派来拯救我的天元。普神对我说：你在阴影中呆太久了，是时候出来了。所以我拼了命地想要走出来，想要让光明倾洒在我身上，同你一起。

而你也在不断地告诉我：别怕，是我。

因为是你，所以我不想再害怕。

可是我还是搞砸了不是吗。我知道你想要什么，我也以同样的心情渴望着你，可是……我痛恨自己在被你触碰的时候不可遏制地想起从前，在你还没做什么的时候就向芯魔妥协，在你生气离开之时没有挽留住你的力量。我的痛不该由你承受啊。

对于这样的我，你一定很失望吧。你竭尽全力拉着我跨过那道天堑，而我却在悬崖边上打起了退堂鼓。我都恨这样的自己……

你怎么还不回来，Megatronus，夜已经深了。

你是不愿意见到我吗？

你是，再也不想理我了吗？

————————  
No. 6

挫败的角斗士回到公寓的时候已是深夜。屋外的灯光旖旎，屋内却已是一片漆黑。Megatronus猜测Orion大概已经在宽大的沙发上充上电了，便尽量放轻脚步，打算溜进自己卧室好好充一晚电，把白天乱七八糟的尴尬事都抛却在脑后。但当他刚刚在充电床上躺下，卧室的门就被推开了。

他友人那流畅挺拔的身影披着窗外的夜色和灯光来到他床边，碧蓝色的光镜长久地凝视着他。

“Orion？我以为你睡着了。”角斗士坐起身疑惑地看着突然到来的友人

对方沉默了几秒，好像在下定决心，而后说出口的话让Megatronus感觉CPU里嗡的一声。“我，想试试。”“试什……”他一口咽下自己的明知故问，“你确定吗？”

Orion没有说活，但在黑暗中他抬起手，缓慢而坚定地抚摸上对方宽阔的肩甲，在那里停留片刻后又向内去触摸那管线密布的脖颈。

几乎是一瞬间，无意之中煽风点火的某机就被粗暴地掀翻在床上。“我最后问你一遍，你确定要这么做吗？”压在浑身颤抖的小机子身上的TF此时简直就是在低吼，他的嗓音因欲望的烧灼而变得沙哑。

“我不怕你。”这是他得到的回答。

难以自持的角斗士将头雕埋在对方颈窝里开始沉重地亲吻舔舐，身下的机体在因恐惧而颤抖，但他丝毫没有收敛的意思。板正对方的头雕，Megatronus将嘴唇狠狠压在那冰凉的唇上，用嘴唇蹂躏，用牙齿撕咬，直至有丝丝缕缕的能量液从细小的伤口里渗出。对方痛哼着，不安地扭动身子，他却一把扯过支撑在胸前抗拒的那双手，将它们扣在对方头雕两侧，然后带着骇人的侵略性，用舌尖撬开了那紧咬的牙关。

“唔……”他能感受到Orion的惊慌，但这呜咽宛如催情的毒药一般让他上瘾。他柔软的金属舌将对方湿润的口腔舔舐了个遍，然后还不过瘾一般纠缠上那条慌不择路的软舌，对它围追堵截，逼迫它同自己厮磨。两人在单方面的攻势中交换着彼此的电解液、呼吸以及机体的温度，直到被侵入者的散热扇开启到最大功率翁鸣不止的时候才算结束。

“现在你后悔也晚了。”Megatronus的声音嘶哑低沉，转而又去啃噬那圆形的音频接收器，他顺着天线一路向上，在碰到尖端时感受到了身下人剧烈的战栗。

原来如此。他在芯里为找寻到新大陆而欢呼，将那敏感的天线尖端含入口中用舌尖厮磨撩逗。“不要……”Orion的声音甚至带上了哭腔，他扭过头雕试图躲避这难以忍受的电流冲击，但暴躁的角斗士松开他的一只手转而钳住他的下颌，继续撩拨他的天线。

“Megatronus，快停下。”Orion在抗拒，在挣扎，可是他身上的野兽将他压得更紧，开始重新在他颈窝里啃噬。他的舌尖扫过一条条管线，弄乱原本整齐的排列，然后伸进缝隙中侵袭更深层次的结构。“啊！疼！”Orion痛呼，因为那尖牙撕裂了他的一根管线，蓝色的能量液从伤口处渗出来又被舔舐干净，混杂着刺痛的快感席卷上CPU，让他全身瘫软无力。

就像在那个时候。Orion不可遏制地想起了从前。那种无助，那种强迫，那种令人反胃的粘腻触感……

“这不一样。”他突然听到Megatronus说。原来对方已经从自己僵硬的机体上发现了端倪，“我来告诉你这不一样。”他在他耳旁呢喃。

Megatronus松开了压制对方的手爪，转而用指尖抠弄起小卡车纤薄艳丽的胸甲，他顺着那些细小的缝隙一路向下，在对方机体不可遏制的颤抖中抓握上那纤细的腰肢，时轻时重地揉捏，再沿着接缝完整地描摹。Orion剧烈地喘息，低低地呜咽，连续不断的电流刺激简直让他快要宕机下线。

“唔！”很突然地，Megatronus扣上了他灼热的前置挡板，小卡车因为这突如其来的剧烈刺激而绷紧身体，脊背几乎从充电床上弹起来，头雕在极力后仰中将优美的颈部线条大幅拉长。

“Orion，打开。”贴在他音频接收器上的那双唇吐露着不可辩驳的命令，Orion本能地抗拒这种事，可是这令人沦陷的声线让他兴不起半点反抗的念头。“咔哒”一声轻响，前置面板被打开。“还有后面的。”那个声音继续命令，让他感受到了绝望和压迫的同时，还有一丝丝的期待。又一声“咔哒”声，后置面板也已划开。

“真乖。”Megatronus的语气中带着愉悦的笑意，仿佛奖励一般亲了亲小机子伤痕累累的嘴唇，“现在告诉我，你还害怕吗？”

“不，不怕……”颤抖的声线和想要表达的内容南辕北辙。

角斗士在低笑，“Orion，你知不知道，你这种强装镇定的样子让我简直想拆碎你。”他在他耳际厮磨，“好好体会这感觉，Orion，我要你带着恐惧和战栗接受我，我要你以后一被别人触碰就想起我拆你时候的样子，我要你以后只会渴求被我一个人填满的感觉。”粗糙的手指抚摸上早已湿润的接口外缘，轻轻拨弄那两片纤薄的阻尼片，在碰触到那肿胀的外置节点的时候恶趣味地揉捏拨弄。

“那里…啊……不要碰……”Orion喉咙中充斥着混乱的喘息，腰腹部在随着刺激的力度而抽搐，快感在体内逐渐积累，这是他从没有体验过的事。的确不一样。他CPU仅存的理智为他得出这样的结论。当年的他在过程中毫无快感可言，他们将他禁锢在地上，捂住口唇，压住双手，硬生生掰开他夹紧的双腿，撕扯下他的后置面板，在他因疼痛和恐惧而抽搐之时毫无保留地一贯而入。那感觉像是剜入体内的一把尖刀，尖锐剧烈的疼痛令他一动都不敢动。

从那以后他便讨厌这种行为。在别人应当感受到愉悦并为之疯狂的时候，他想起的只有疼痛和厌恶。对于他来说那是罪恶，是耻辱，是绝望。一个个体究竟是为了什么才愿意同另一人接触厮磨，又是因为什么才愿意在另一具机体的覆盖下辗转呻吟，他实在想不明白。

直到遇见了Megatronus，他才明白原因，那就是没有原因。

他下意识地期待听到他的声音，期待看到他的面容，却又在芯魔面前本能地感到畏惧。

他从不聊自己的过去，因为连他自己都嫌恶自己。

你很脏。那些侵犯者说的。

可是他依旧不可遏制地想要接近他……

“Orion，认真点。”Megatronus不满于对方的走神，一把握住了那充能完毕的输出管，换来了一声压抑的惊呼。他把那灼热的部件放在掌心揉捏套弄，看似不经意地滑过那敏感的顶端，轻轻重重，带给身下人不同于恐惧的战栗。一只小号的手掌颤抖着抓握上那银白的手腕，用仅存的微弱力度拉扯，好像是要将那大手拉开。“Mega…tronus，不要再……哈！”但下一秒，随着闷哼声和反弓起的身躯，喷涌出的对接液淋湿了两人胸腹处的装甲。Orion迎来了他机生中第一次正常的过载。

Orion在尚未消退的余韵中喘息不止，思维扇区几乎在这几秒内停止工作。Megatronus看着那双水雾弥漫的光镜在一片迷茫中盯视着天花板，倒也不着急，好整以暇地等待着它们重新在自己脸上聚焦。“要看看自己的成果吗？”Megatronus将还沾染着粘腻对接液的手掌在Orion面前晃了晃，后者慌忙移开视线。这反应正在角斗士的意料之内，他笑着，挑衅一般将手指送到自己嘴边，然后十分露骨地舔舐起上面属于Orion的体液，发出明显的水声。

Orion咬着下唇因羞惭而呜咽，他的这位友人实在是太喜欢逗弄自己了，好像特别喜欢看到自己因窘迫而不知所措的样子。可是明明自己羞得仿佛要找个地缝钻进去，明明亲密接触所带来的恐惧令他绷紧了神经，自己的机体却像是被撩拨了一样重新兴奋起来。还想要更多。他还想要更多的抚摸，想要更多的亲吻，想让更多的电流在机体里肆意横行。Megatronus在若有若无地用他的前置面板挨蹭自己的接口，无意间扫过外置节点的时候带来新一波的战栗，Orion鼓起勇气挺了挺胯，主动将自己仍旧胀痛的输出管抵在对方腹部装甲上轻轻厮磨，用以表达自己的需求。

“别着急，亲爱的Orion。”角斗士低笑着默许了这种撒娇方式，凑到对方唇边安慰性地摩挲那唇瓣，  
然后惊喜地发现那副唇齿在他靠近的同时就微微张开，无声地迎接他的进入。怎能辜负这番好意？金属舌再次伸入，同那几乎可以用迫不及待来形容的舌尖触碰纠缠，而那沾染着对接液的手指则趁着这个时候瞒天过海，在对方近乎忘我的回吻中捅进了他湿漉漉的对接口。

“唔！”碧蓝色的光镜瞬间瞪大，他从那双近在咫尺的蓝色光镜中分辨出了一丝玩味的笑意。那根手指在接口中肆意搅动，发掘内壁上隐藏着的内置节点，然后还恶趣味地用指尖抠弄它们，让一股股夹杂着轻微疼痛的快感侵袭着身下人的思维扇区。与此同时，角斗士丝毫没有放松对那甜美的口腔的侵入，在进攻和掠夺中用舌尖感受着对方艰难的喘息和丢盔卸甲的败绩。

很快，一根手指变成了两根，它们一起在开拓那汁水泛滥的小穴的同时毫不留情地碾压其中的内置节点。“Mega…tronus……”Orion无法忍受这种煎熬，他抬起虚弱无力的手臂勾住上方TF的脖颈，想要让同对方贴得更紧，以此来抚慰自己那焦灼的渴望。“Megatronus，求你……”Orion哽咽着祈求更多。

“你对自己这么有信心吗？”Megatronus却抽出手指，以一种近乎骄傲的气场俯视他那一无所知的小卡车，“咔哒”一声，他将自己的前置面板划开，早已充能完毕的输出管弹出，直挺挺地抵在那湿漉漉的接口外，“来，让你来感受一下。”他拉着Orion的一只手，引导他握上了自己的部件。

“唔！”Orion像是被烫到了一样飞快地缩回手。那太大了。小卡车惊恐地瞪着一双碧蓝的光镜，看到对方眼中的骄傲和玩味之色愈来愈浓，他突然有种想要逃走的企图。“我，我不想试了，你你，你进不去的。”他害怕到连说话都不利索了。

Megatronus简直被这小卡车的表现给娱乐了，他掐住对方还在不断摇晃的头雕，同他额头顶上额头，“是你说想要试的，出尔反尔可不是乖孩子哦。”“可是，可是我不知道……你会弄坏我的。”Orion的声音已经带着哭腔。“会不会弄坏，难道不得试了才知道吗？”Megatronus让自己的输出管在对方接口外不断厮磨，让润滑液沾满整个粗大的管身，“Orion，放松点，你不知道你越紧张我就越兴奋，到头来受苦的不都是你自己吗？”哦很好，这小卡车在这种情况下还有力气剜自己一眼。角斗士在芯底恶劣地微笑，却不忘在贯入之前好心提醒，“我要进去了。”

“不……！”那精致的头雕再次剧烈后仰，生理性的清洁液几乎是瞬间就流淌下来，“快，快停下……疼……Mega……疼……”

“放松，我亲爱的Orion，你夹得这么紧是真的会伤到自己的。”Megatronus吻去对方面甲上的泪痕，任由那双攀附在自己背上的小手胡乱抓挠，试图用抚摸和亲吻来安慰他。当感到那小穴终于不再那么紧张的时候他挺了挺胯，终于顶进了深处。

“啊！”这声尖叫带着明显的哭腔，Orion感觉一股混杂着疼痛的快感瞬间便冲进了CPU，那电流是如此强烈，就连刚刚被抚摸外置节点和输出管时所产生的都无法比拟。那粗大的管子开始在自己体内缓缓抽插研磨，深深浅浅间带来令人窒息的快感。Orion无法控制自己的呼吸，而发声器中又传出压抑不住的呻吟，声音也随着上方那只野兽不断增加的力度而变得越来越大。他感到羞耻，想要关闭自己的发声器，但Megatronus却制止了他。“不许给我下线发声器，我要听你叫床的声音。不许阖上光镜，我要你时时刻刻都记得给予你这种快乐的人是谁。”

“说，你是谁的。Orion。”Megatronus一口咬在Orion暴露出的脆弱脖颈管线上，让对方在剧烈的过载和疼痛的刺激下尖叫着喊出他的名字，“Mega……Mega！”

“Orion，我亲爱的Orion，没错，你是我的。”野兽在低沉地嘶吼，舔食着渗漏出的能量液，“在这个世界上只有我，是你永远都不用害怕的。”

“Mega……”刚从余韵中恢复过来的Orion一边气喘吁吁地调整散热扇的功率，一边用自己的头雕在对方颊侧厮磨，像是在学某种娇小可爱的物种撒娇，“Mega…我还要……”

这回轮到角斗士惊讶了，但他很快反应过来，“你总能带给我惊喜呢，Orion。”他笑。“不过放心，我也还没有尽兴呢，夜很长，我们有的是时间。”

……

Orion再次醒来的时候天光已经大亮。

好累啊……他重新阖上光镜，往温暖的被窝里缩了缩。然而，他感觉到了后腰处传来了一阵抚摸和揉捏。

“啊！”可怜的小卡车吓得差点没从床上跳起来。

“大清早的吵什么吵啊，别告诉我你还有起床气。”始作俑者假装嫌弃地皱着眉甲含混地嘀咕，连光镜都没有睁开却一把将Orion再次扯入怀中搂紧。

“Megatronus……”Orion在对方银白色的胸铠上推了推，但那怀抱很紧，凭他根本挣脱不出去，最后只能认命地把头雕靠了上去。

“你叫我什么？”Megatronus眯着惺忪的光镜看向Orion

“Megatronus啊。”那双美丽的碧蓝色光镜中除了疑惑之外还有羞窘。

Megatronus大大地伸了个懒腰，这才算是完全清醒过来，然后大大方方一个翻身，将红蓝色的机体压在身下，“你昨天晚上怎么叫我的？”

昨天晚上。Orion只听见自己的散热扇嗡地一声就响了起来，这个夜晚是如此的疯狂以至于他现在根本不敢回顾自己的表现。他羞窘地移开视线，却被对方掐着下颌扳了回来。

“嗯？”Megatronus露出玩味的笑容，大有一副不说就不放你走的意味。

“……Mega……”Orion的声音微不可闻。

“什么？”某TF丝毫不懂什么叫适可而止。Orion愤懑地瞪了对方一眼，而对方恶劣地挑挑眉甲，回以一个挑衅的笑容。“大声说出来，Orion，要不，我们趁着时候尚早再来一次？”Megatronus像是要证明自己的威胁是真的一样开始啃噬那尖尖的天线。

“啊……不，不要……Mega……Mega！”

“真听话。不过——”Megatronus露出胜利者的笑容，“我身体里某个野兽好像又清醒了呢，跟我说它饿了，不饲喂一下不好吧，是不是，Orion？”

“Mega？Megatronus！你说话不算——啊！不要碰那里……”

“Orion，你知不知道自己有多诱人，让我想要把你吃得干干净净。”重新贯入那肿胀的接口时Megatronus在对方耳畔呢喃。

————————  
No. 7

两人之间的关系就这样从朋友直接上升到了情侣的地步，Megatronus对于这种状况简直满意得乐不可支。那小卡车无论什么时候在自己怀里都是一副矜持的模样，但Megatronus爱死那种撕碎他的羞耻心，让他在自己身下呻吟辗转渴求更多的感觉。

又过了几个更替循环，Megatronus逐渐将自己的事业重心从角斗转向了演说，身份也从当初卑微的角斗士摇身一变成为了政客，这就导致他不得不奔波于世界各地宣传他的自由言论。这对情侣之间聚少离多，在不能见面的日子里，二人就会一如既往地进行视频通讯，讨论自己近期的观点想法，又或者只是单纯的闲聊。Megatronus会给Orion讲所在城市的风土人情，自己听到的奇闻轶事，要不就是叨咕几句日常工作中的鸡毛蒜皮。

Orion是个很好的倾听者，但他从来都不会多说半句对爱人的想念。可哪怕如此，Megatronus也能毫不费力地从他脸上看出端倪，毕竟那可是个压根儿就不会撒谎的TF。他明白Orion的用意——他不想让他分心，但说实话，只是看着全息投影中那鲜亮的机甲轮廓，Megatronus就会冒出立即变形飞去铁堡同他相会的冲动。

不过对于观点和见解上的差异，Orion也会同往常一样毫不客气地指出，而这个毫不客气似乎比以前还要不客气。前角斗士不喜欢被质疑，但他不得不承认Orion的考虑很周全，在很多时候他都能一针见血地指出自己思维上的漏洞，并为自己提供更加完善的解决方案。Megatronus时常想，有他在，再加上Soundwave和Shockwave，自己的革命理想一定会实现。

“Orion！我回来了！”Megatronus兴冲冲地冲进Orion离铁堡档案馆不远的公寓。自从他第一次造访铁堡之后，Orion就把自己公寓大门的密码给了他，这样Megatronus就能在时不常地来铁堡看望他的时候住在他家里。而这次Megatronus并没有提前告诉Orion自己的回归，他想给他一个惊喜。天知道他究竟是克服了多大的思想斗争才没有在前几天的视频通讯中把这个消息告诉爱人。“Orion！我还有个好消息要告诉你，他们终于同意我在议会上发表演说了！”Megatronus在客厅里绕了一圈，并没有等到对方的现身，甚至连声音都没有听到。

不对啊，这个时间档案馆不应该下班了吗？那边大门都锁了啊。Megatronus芯底隐隐泛起一丝不安。“Orion！”他再次叫了一声他的名字。

依旧没有回应。

Megatronus的精神立即紧绷起来。自从他成为政客后，尤其还是这种革命性质的政客，针对他的刺杀行动就从来没有间断过。他没有跟Orion提起这些，主要还是不想让他担心，可是现在，面对一片寂静的公寓，Megatronus想到了那个最可怕的可能。

“Orion！”Megatronus开始逐个房间寻找那红蓝色涂装的身影。不不不，这种事情不可能发生，自己的通讯线路一直都是Soundwave在监测，不会有泄露的可能，别人根本不可能知道Orion是自己爱人，Orion也不是那种喜欢四下宣扬的人，这不可能！

就在Megatronus觉得自己快要急疯了的时候，他终于在狭小的储物间找到了他的爱人。

Orion一个人缩在昏暗的储物间角落里瑟瑟发抖，一双碧蓝的光镜直直地盯着面前的地面，就连Megatronus在他身边蹲下身焦急地晃动他的肩甲，质问他为什么不回答自己的时候也没有改变姿势。

“Orion？Orion，你怎么了？说话啊。”Megatronus发现对方整个身体绷得紧紧的，除了不断战栗之外没有任何反应。他看起来像是受到了惊吓。Megatronus把这种状态同他芯里上的阴影联系起来。难道是有人闯进了Orion的家，而且还同他有了肢体上的接触？之前Orion已经在Megatronus的安抚下逐渐开始接受正常的肢体接触了，只要不是太过亲密的动作，他都不会再有过大的反应。可是如果是现在这种状态的话……Megatronus最怕当年的事会重演，在紧紧将那颤抖着的机体搂入怀中的同时他大致检查了一下对方的身体，暂时并没有发现可疑的痕迹。

“Orion，别怕，有我在，有我在。”Megatronus在芯里抽痛的同时尽量收敛起内芯深处的杀意，转而轻声安慰着自己的爱人。“Orion，你能听到我说话吗？”

这个问题他问了好几遍，并试图从对方面甲上发现些许反应，但很遗憾，他什么都看不出来。Orion依旧直直地盯着地板，脸上除了惊恐之外没有任何表情，就连散热扇的运转功率都被抑制到了最低。若不是他的光镜还亮着，身体还在不断发抖，Megatronus都以为他已经下线锁死了。

突然，Megatronus感觉那只被自己手掌覆盖的黑色手指微微蠕动了一下，很不起眼的动作，但还是引起了前角斗士的注意。这是他给自己的反应，他能听见自己的声音。“Orion，你不用害怕了，我回来了，我在陪着你。”Megatronus握紧那只小手，不断地出言安抚。

两行清洁液默默从那双瞪大的光镜中溢出，挂在那清秀却僵硬的面甲上。“我知道，我知道你受委屈了。”Megatronus替他擦去泪水，“我会让那些欺负你的人付出惨痛的代价，我发誓，我还会让你今后不再离开我左右，有我在，谁都不敢欺负你。Orion，你先把情绪平复下来，之后的事我们一会儿再说。”

这样的状态持续了数个分循环，Megatronus才重新听到Orion体内的散热扇代偿性地功率激增，发出嗡嗡声响，而他怀中人也在下一刻飞快地反抱住自己，大口大口地喘息像是即将窒息一般。Megatronus总算是放心下来，一把抱起爱人来到客厅沙发旁坐下，然后重新将他环抱。Orion就像是个受惊之后寻求庇护的小东西，一直紧紧贴在对方身上一声不吭。

“告诉我究竟发生了什么？有那个炉渣不开眼敢欺负我的人？”Megatronus的声音不自觉地透露出一股冰冷。但Orion却在他的颈窝里摇摇头，“不是别人的问题……”

“那也不可能是你自己的问题啊，咱们前两天通讯的时候我还看你好好的呢，怎么今天突然就这个样子了？”Megatronus不满于Orion的包庇行为。

Orion在对方颈窝里蹭了蹭，示意他不要再问了，但他那位前角斗士爱人怎么可能就善罢甘休，“Orion，你告诉我究竟是谁。”Megatronus托起对方下颌让他同自己对视，那双碧蓝的光镜在躲避他的视线，让他感受到了恼火，“你是我的人，是我的爱人，你难道想要为了一个欺负你的TF而向我隐瞒事实吗？”

“不是你想象的那样的。”Orion拿开钳住自己下颌的指爪，将它握在掌心。“那是什么样的？”Megatronus不肯罢休。Orion心虚地看了他已经泛上怒气的面甲，又飞快地垂下了视线，“就是…只不过是，一次恐怖症发作而已。”他的声音几不可闻。

Megatronus眉甲挑了起来。恐怖症发作？自己怎么从来没听他说过还有这么一回事？“你在故意瞒我？”他的声音沉了下来，令怀中的小卡车瑟缩了一下。“我没有故意瞒你——”“你就是在故意瞒我！”前角斗士在低吼，“Orion，我们已经是正式的情侣关系了，你为什么还要刻意隐瞒这种事情？你是在不信任我吗——”

“我不是不信任你，Mega。”Orion再次埋首于对方颈窝轻轻厮磨，用这种温柔的方式熄灭爱人芯中的怒意，“我只是不想让你担心。你现在太忙了，不能因为我的事再有所分心。而且这种事情我已经习惯了，还是多亏了你，我发作期持续的时间还在不断地缩短，估计用不了多少个更替循环就不会再出现了，所以……”Orion停下来观察了半晌对方的情绪，发现他确实有所平息之后凑上去亲吻他紧绷的嘴角，“Mega，你不要生气了好嘛。”

Megatronus认命一般叹了口气，气势终于泄了，“这种事情隔多久会发生一次。”他安慰性地把爱人抱紧，尽量把语气缓和下来。

“没有特定的间歇期，随时都可能发作。但是跟你在一起的时候我曾经最长一个月循环都没有发作呢。”小卡车露出笑容。

“……那你，每次都怎么应付？”

“没什么有效的缓解方法。”Orion搂紧了爱人，“我也就只能趁着还能控制机体的时候把自己锁在家里或者找个隐蔽的角落等着它自己过去……”他感受到了对方的难过，便转移了话锋，“不过它也没给我的正常生活带来太大的困扰，而且也许我很快就能摆脱它了。”

Megatronus在愤怒平息之余只觉无比的心疼。他以为当年的事给他带来的伤痛仅限于害怕触碰，这已经是非常严重的影响了，他不能跟其他TF握手，不能在正常社交中同好友们勾肩搭背，更不能去人多拥挤的地方。他必须和每个人都保持距离，必须在交际的时候时刻绷紧神经。日子对他来说得是何等煎熬，迈出家门之后的时时刻刻都在消耗着他的精力，而关起家门后他还要时不常忍受恐怖症发作的煎熬。他最长也只是一个月循环没有发作啊。

可能哪怕这种发作状态在不久的将来会消失不见，可他芯里的创伤也许一辈子都无法愈合。你就是这样一边默默忍受痛苦，一边把最美好的一面全都留给别人的吗？Megatronus很想这么问。他记得他们最初在一起时的那段日子里，自己曾跑遍卡隆的大街小巷为他买来了一大捧白粉蓝三色的三瓣锆兰，并在吊牌上写上了自己的名字，收到花束的时候Orion那开心又略带羞涩的笑容简直让人无法将他和那些阴暗的经历联系到一起。

为了那笑容，我愿意用全世界来换。Megatronus还记得当时自己的心声。

Orion，我多想把全世界都给你。

那就先从我自己开始。

“Orion。”他温和地叫他的名字。

“嗯？”Orion用温顺清澈的目光看向他。

“跟我火种融合吧。”Megatronus微笑。

Orion明显是被惊吓了，愣愣地看了他的爱人好久好久，然后，很坚决地，他摇摇头。“我不同意。”

Megatronus万万没想到会被拒绝，“为什么？”

“我不适合火种融合，你知道的，融合之后一些情绪什么的就会通过火种传递给对方——”

“Orion。”Megatronus正襟危坐，“我们都是拖着残破的身芯在这个世界上独行了很久的人，久到我们已经对自身的伤痕都视而不见，已经忘记什么叫完整了不是吗？可是普神让我们在这个时候遇见了彼此，让我们相识相知，让我们相互扶携。Orion，我们已经独自流浪够久了，为什么不让我们成为彼此治愈的良方，让我们都再次变得完整起来。”Megatronus再次坚定地提出，“Orion，同我火种融合吧，用我来填补你，你也来修复我，好吗？”

小卡车默默注视着爱人良久，几度欲言又止。但最终，他还是露出了灿烂的笑容，“好。”他开心地答应，笑得比收到花束的时候还要美。“好，我答应你。”

这对彼此深爱的情侣遂决定等两个兆循环后两人一齐面见完议会，就进行火种融合。

————————  
No. 8

“One shall stand，One shall fall！”

领袖右手利刃弹出，噌地一声，锋利的刀刃上反射出幽幽寒光。

面对令人闻风丧胆的破坏大帝、强权势力霸天虎的领导人、一代暴君Megatron的时候，Optimus没有丝毫胆怯之心。

—— 我永远都不用怕你。你亲口说的。

END


End file.
